Revenge
by briancap
Summary: Inuyasha lived most of his life in an orphanage and was constantly bullied and unhappy until he met Kikyo and discovered a secret about himself, but his happiness with Kikyo didn't last and now he unleashes all the rage on those that stole it.


The four foot table leg broke off with a loud snap before smashing into the back of the girl and flowing out through her stomach. She let out a scream of pain, her blood and organs flying everywhere, before collapsing to the ground and staying there, never to rise again. Inuyasha walked past her stiffly, not even bothering to look down at her corpse, but instead looking for his next victim. He soon found him. A man, with eyes as brown as wood and as large as eggs, stared at him in fear, shaking uncontrollably, he even pissed himself. Inuyasha smiled a mean smile before lifting the man up into the air. Inuyasha's eyes went from the man's face to his stomach and with concentration, he bent the man's legs up behind his back, wanting his feet to touch his head. Ignoring his screams of pain, ignoring the way the man's bones broke, he continued, letting the pressure build and build until he heard the snap of the man's spine break in two. Inuyasha sneered at the sound before dropping the man to the ground. Inuyasha wasn't a normal person, you see. He has a special power that allows him to move things with his mind. He first learned he had this ability when he was thirteen. Inuyasha lived in an orphanage for as long as he could remember and due to his snow white hair he was always teased and picked on. He was alone for all of his life with not a shoulder to cry on or a friend to talk to. One day as he was returning to his room, he found that all of his clothes had been cut and torn and scattered all over the place. In a fit of rage he let out a huff and the door slammed shut. Turning around quickly, expecting to see the person who just slammed the door, Inuyasha was shocked to find that there was no one there. He walked over and opened the door, guessing that someone had simply closed it from the outside. He was again surprised that he didn't see anyone standing there or anyone running away so as not to get caught by him. As mad as Inuyasha was, he didn't decide to spend time thinking about the door. It was only until he spotted that someone had actually peed on his bed that he cursed and the window and the light bulb shattered. His first thought was that he was going crazy or this was all just a dream but having a child's imagination he thought, what if this was real? He looked at the pencil on his table and narrowing his eyes, willing it to move. It shifted half an inch and Inuyasha's eyes lit up with disbelief before going to happiness. He moved closer to the pencil and tried again and it moved, slowly and shakily, but it moved. From then on, he practiced moving things everyday and got better and better. Still, he kept his secret a secret and didn't let anyone know but he used it on the other kids constantly. Of course he used it subtly. He started out little, he would watch the boys play baseball and when a boy hit the ball high into the air and another boy tried to catch it, Inuyasha would make the ball move and hit the player in the head with it. He would giggle like a little girl each time he made it happen but as the boys grew older, their bullying of Inuyasha grew crueler and Inuyasha's power also grew stronger, while he himself grew crueler as well. As some of his bullies were walking down the stairs, he would cause them to slip and fall and break a leg...or an arm...or all four limbs. One of Inuyasha's worst bullies had one day beaten him so badly that he almost lost it. Of course the adults who worked in the orphanage knew of Inuyasha's bullying yet no one cared but this was the first time the bullying got so out of hand that Inuyasha had visible bruises that couldn't be passed off as a fall or rough play. He went to the nurse, she was young and new and surprisingly gentle and caring of Inuyasha. She bandaged him up and had a look of compassion and care into her eyes. Inuyasha's heart almost melted in his chest and despite his injuries, he had been grinning like a fool. Despite his fuzzy feelings a cold part still remained and that night over dinner, his bully died. Inuyasha made a piece of pizza his bully was eating stay in his throat. The boy tried to move it down with soda but it didn't work and only made it worse as he kept the soda in his throat as well. He was soon clawing at his throat, coughing, sobbing, and gasping for air until finally he fell to the ground. As he was dying, Inuyasha made his eyes look at him. Inuyasha wanted his face to be the last face his bully saw. He wanted his bully to know that in the end, he got the last laugh. As the life left from his eyes Inuyasha's lips turned up. The nurse, Kikyo, was there to comfort him. Realizing that he was all alone and seeing someone die like that, even if he was his bully, must have been incredibly hard for him to get over. Of course Inuyasha played the sad scarred person and let Kikyo comfort him with sweet words as he smiled inwardly. At first Inuyasha was very standoffish to her. He suspected that Kikyo only interacted with him because of her pitying him but soon he realized that he was wrong. They began talking to each other on the regular and he found her to be very witty and pleasant. Oftentimes he even found himself smiling, something he usually didn't do because with all of what he experienced there was nothing to smile about. As he would hang outside and talk to Kikyo, the other male orphans would try to approach. They would tease, laugh, and tell Kikyo that she could do better, that they were better and Inuyasha would simply stare at them while using his mind to make them feel a stabbing pain in their lower abdomen that sent them running off. One night as they were outside, watching the stars twinkle in the sky, she turned to him and closing her eyes, she kissed him. Inuyasha's heart stopped and his eyes turned wide. The kiss was terrifying. He wanted to go hide in the bushes but he didn't have the power to run away and God knows he enjoyed it more than anything. He began kissing her back, grasping her shoulders gently and turning his head to the side. Their tongues swirled together shyly and both were blushing like fools. They broke away from each other after a moment, Kikyo looking down in her lap and Inuyasha looking at the grass underneath them. Inuyasha had to speak up. He had to tell Kikyo the truth and let her know what she would be getting into. "Kikyo, I don't have anything to give you. No money, no car, and after I leave the orphanage I won't have a home." She hushed him with another kiss. "I don't want any of that, Inuyasha. I only want you." Their lips met and Inuyasha was so thankful that their eyes was closed because Kikyo wouldn't be able to see that he was crying but she clearly felt it as her eyes opened. Rubbing her hands through his hair she broke the kiss and sighed his name. "Inuyasha." He grabbed her by the hand and led her to his room. He laid her down on the bed and simply gazed at her for a couple of minutes until she broke him out of the trance by wrapping her arms around him and making him fall down onto her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she laughed in his neck as she felt him tense. "Such a shy little maiden, you are." She pushed his hair behind his ears. "Don't worry, your knight in shinning armor will be gentle with you." She joked. They continued kissing for a while before the clothes eventually came off and their bodies were pressed close together in the heat of lust. They took turns biting, sucking, and licking each other. Kikyo found that Inuyasha's nipples were extremely sensitive so she enjoyed playing and twisting them just to see Inuyasha turn red and convulse against her. Inuyasha on the other hand, found Kikyo's body to be beautiful. She had a curvy body with full breasts topped with rosy pink nipples. Despite it's beauty Kikyo was ashamed of the few stretch marks that painted her skin around her lower belly but Inuyasha simply kissed and admired each one, letting her know that she was perfect in every way. They breathed against each other, staring deep into the eyes of one another with Inuyasha on top of her and Kikyo beneath him. After a soft kiss, Inuyasha pushed himself into her. He went slowly, inch by inch so Kikyo could feel him completely. He didn't want to rush or be forceful. He didn't want to have a quick fuck or a simple screw, he wanted to make love to her. He wanted her to know that he loved her completely. Kikyo in turn, wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him close to her. She craned her neck and gave him access there which Inuyasha eagerly and happily accepted. He bit and sucked her skin, wanting to leave marks of his love and affection, while Kikyo's hands ran through his hair. He slowly thrust in and out of her mouth and occasionally he would do a hard thrust that would make her cry out in pleasure and send chills down his spine. "Inuyasha...please go faster." Kikyo begged between moans and Inuyasha was happy to oblige. His hips slammed into hers with a fast speed and he loved the way the smack on skin sounded. He continued going fast, making the bed shake and move a bit but the people on the bottom floor would just have to deal with it. Nothing in the world would make him stop right now. Kikyo was also starting to make the bed shake. Her hands grabbed his forearms and her fingernails dug harshly into his skin but Inuyasha didn't mind. He just kept going and going until he seen her thrash and squirm under him. Her face twisted up in pleasure that was about to break like a dam. He felt her move wildly before going completely still. Her scream of orgasm was covered by Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was starting to feel his own orgasm approach. His loins felt the warmth spread as his balls filled with his seed, eagerly wanting to be released into the world. It seems they couldn't wait any longer as he bucked against Kikyo, going as deep as possible and stayed there. He felt the seed rush through his cock to spit out the front slit on the head. He kept his hips firmly in place as he filled Kikyo up and he instinctively knew that with as much seed that was spilled Kikyo would have to take the morning after pill or else she would get pregnant. Once all of the seed was out of him, he collapsed against her in exhaustion. She cradled him in her arms and Inuyasha was content to stay that way until eternity. But Kikyo had to go so Inuyasha reluctantly got up and watched her put on her clothes. She kissed him softly before leaving and promising to visit him later...but she never did. He saw her again, once, outside where they had first kissed. She was laying down, naked. Tear stains were on her face but her brown eyes were wide and open, staring up at nothing. He knelt down next to her and picked her up but she didn't react to his touch, nor did her eyes move to his face, nor did her lips twist into a loving smile like usual. She simply stayed absolutely still. He ran his hand through her hair and his fingers came back painted red. Breathing deeply, he gently placed her back down onto the soft grass before standing back up. He didn't cry, he simply closed his eyes and smiled. X Inuyasha continued walking through the halls of the orphanage and killed every one he saw. Male, female, old, or young, it made no matter. He broke their necks, their backs, he popped out their eyes as well as their joints, he blinded them with shards of glass, and impaled their bodies with pencils, spoons, knives, and whatever he could find. He relished their screams and cries. It made him smile as well as made him hard as a rock. The only living things safe from him was the animals but everyone else was fair game. Though he was filled with sadness, he was also happy as well. Inuyasha felt amazing, he felt alive every time he took a life. Kikyo wouldn't really approve and would probably be disappointed in hime but she wasn't here anymore. He had left her body outside on the grass. Though she was dead, he didn't want her body to be in the orphanage. He didn't want her body to be stained with the blood of shitty people as he ripped them to pieces. He didn't want her beautiful ears to hear the sounds of pained screams and begging but instead he wanted her to hear the birds singing. He wanted her to rest in the soft grass with her eyes looking up to the stars like they did when she was alive. With Kikyo gone, Inuyasha had finally broke. His world, heart, and spirit shattered to pieces and now he was filled with rage to the core. He suffered in silence all of these years but he wouldn't anymore. It was judgment day, and he was the judge. As he looked around, he saw people dead or dying and was pleased with himself. The orphanage looked like something out of a horror movie and he was glad he left Kikyo outside so she didn't have to see this, even in death. Bodies and body parts were strewn about. Blood was caked on the walls as well as the floor, heads were feet away from their bodies, torsos were on tables and chairs and Inuyasha approved of it all and left.


End file.
